


your eyes will lead me straight back home

by elizaeverafter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is jealous, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jealousy, Kevin nearly has a heart attack, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Comedy, Weddings, but not really, charlie gets married, human!Cas, like lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaeverafter/pseuds/elizaeverafter
Summary: When Dean hatches a plan to go to Charlie's wedding with Castiel to avoid being bothered about remaining single, Castiel knows this isn't going to go well. But he hasn't been able to refuse Dean so far, so why would this act of being in a relationship be any different? And if Castiel feels like exploding and blurting out his feelings the whole time, well, that's his problem.





	your eyes will lead me straight back home

**Author's Note:**

> I have read almost every single fake dating AU in this fandom but I still thought one more was needed so here ya go. title from Friends by Ed Sheeran because it came on shuffle when I was writing this

Castiel pulled on his cuffs, readjusting his shirt out of nervousness. His thoughts were running amok and with every second that passed, his doubts in this stupid, _stupid_ plan grew.

“Woah there, buddy, you’re gonna pace a hole into my carpet.”

Castiel looked up, an eyebrow quirking at Dean’s choice of shirt, his worries momentarily forgotten.

Dean huffed, “Don’t look at me like that. Lisa got it for me for my birthday last year, and she keeps complaining that I never wear it.”

“No,” Castiel immediately shook his head. “It looks good. You look handsome, Dean.”

And he did. The dark magenta shirt fit him well, accentuating his broad shoulders and complimenting his green eyes. Castiel practically had to drag his eyes away to not make Dean uncomfortable.

Even so, Dean laughed shyly as he always did when Castiel got maybe a little too honest with his compliments. He changed the subject, “Ready to do this?”

Castiel was _absolutely not_ ready to do this, and it must have shown on his face, because Dean stepped forward, putting a hand on his arm. “We don’t have to. I’m not gonna force anything on you, just think it’d be a good idea.”

Castiel’s stomach was still churning, but his heart settled as he looked into Dean’s eyes. “What if it doesn’t work?” He asked softly.

Dean replied in a voice that was just as soft. “Then it doesn’t work. It’s gonna be okay, Cas. Do you trust me?”

Castiel snorted, “Since when am _I_ Jasmine?”

Dean grinned, lighting shoving his shoulder. “Didja have to ruin the moment?”

Castiel shrugged. He felt lighter, but he still had his concerns. “You really think this will work?”

“Might as well give it a shot, right? Ain’t no harm in it.” Dean walked past him and hiked up his pants a little, putting on a pair of socks.

Castiel tried not to stare at his ass. “I ummm, I feel bad lying to everyone.”

“It’s not lying. We’re just showing up together.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “What about the...touching?” He asked carefully.

“You’re one of my closest friends, and I’m an affectionate guy. _Now_ , if people _happen_ to interpret that a certain way that stops them from pestering us about when we’re gonna find someone….that’s not our fault.”

Castiel frowned, unsure. “Isn’t that still lying by omission, though?”

Dean sighed, turning around to clasp his forearms. Castiel tried not to fixate on the warmth that was bleeding into him from Dean’s touch. “D’you know how many times Charlie, Kevin, and Donna have tried to set me up?”

“I -”

Dean cut him off. “Seven. In the last _month_. Something’s gotta change, Cas. I can’t deal with this any longer.”

Castiel tried to not let feelings of putrid jealousy get in the way of him asking the next question. He needed to know the answer. “Why...why don’t you just bring a casual date? I’m sure anyone in your department would be more than happy to step in.” _Anyone with working eyes_ , he didn’t add.

Dean flushed, a slight amount that Castiel wouldn’t have caught if he weren’t looking right at him and hadn’t basically memorized every single line and freckle on his face. Not to be pathetic, or anything. “I don’t wanna lead anyone on y’know? Make ‘em think that I’m actually looking for something more. I have enough on my plate right now; no time for a relationship. ‘Sides, you’re so much more fun to hang out with.”

Castiel didn’t call Dean out on his bullshit, unsure of the real answer himself. He decided to go along with Dean’s plan. Even if it tore his heart out later, at least Castiel would get to Dean’s for one night. It was worth it, it always would be.

“Okay,” he reluctantly said.

Dean’s eyes lit up, and Castiel cursed himself. He never stood a chance. “ _Okay_? Okay! Man, this is gonna be so awesome.”

⁂ 

They ended up arriving twenty minutes late to the venue, an accident further down the road causing traffic and for one Dean Winchester to swear up a storm. Even walking in, Castiel caught Dean glancing around nervously.

“Charlie’s gonna kill me, I swear. She wanted us to come a little earlier than everyone for pictures.”

Castiel brushed Dean’s arm as a form of comfort, and then, on second thought, gently squeezed it. If they were already playing a part, Castiel might as well make the most of the situation. Dean already told him that he wasn’t opposed to anything they might have to do or say to be a bit more convincing. “Dean, look at me.”

His friend turned to him, a lot closer to his face than Castiel had expected him to be. Nevertheless, Castiel took it in stride. “Calm down. I think Charlie might be a bit more preoccupied trying to get a glimpse of her bride before the ceremony to hunt you down.”

Dean nodded, the corners of his lips lifting up. Castiel prayed for a quick death. God, but he really was gorgeous. His eyes that made Castiel feel like they were sucking him in, his strong nose that Castiel just wanted to nudge with his own; his stubble that he fantasized rubbing against certain parts of Castiel in his weakest moments… The list went on forever and ever. Castiel could feel himself leaning a bit towards Dean, as if Dean was his center of gravity. He could feel Dean’s arm hair underneath his palm, his fingers shifting unconsciously to feel Dean flexing. He could -

“Dean!” Sam’s voice cut through the haze that Castiel’s mind was in.

Castiel quickly let go of Dean’s arm on instinct, but Dean winked at him and entwined their fingers as their hands fell between them.

Fuck. Castiel was not going to survive this night.

Sam came up to them, greeting them and immediately launching into a tale of how the photographer they hired was so unprofessional that she had shown up high and missing her camera lense. Luckily, Sam told them, Benny lived close by and was enough of a saint to take her place last minute. In turn, Dean ranted about the irresponsible teenager that was texting and driving ten cars in front of them and caused an accident that blocked the entire intersection.

Through all of this, Castiel was silent, too focused on the feel of Dean’s smooth hand against his own to bring anything worthwhile to the conversation.

Sam noticed and raised an eyebrow, concerned as always, “Cas? You okay, man?”

Castiel stammered, trying to come up with an excuse on the spot for his aloofness.

Dean turned to him, hands still joined, and raised his other hand. He brushed the hair off of Castiel’s forehead and put his palm lightly against it, in a move that even a half blind stranger could recognize wasn’t platonic. “Hmm...you do feel a bit warm. You wanna go home?”

“No!” Castiel blurted, feeling his cheeks redden as he watched Sam finally notice their hands held together and his second eyebrow went up too. “I’m fine. Probably just a little dehydrated.”

Dean pursed his lips, immediately offering to grab Castiel some water like the good boyfriend he was. The good boyfriend he was _pretending_ to be. God, Castiel couldn’t forget that this all wasn’t real.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go get it myself. I’m not at risk of fainting or anything.” He slipped out of Dean’s grasp, shooting him a quick smile so as to not further arouse Sam’s already existing suspicions.

Dean looked like he was about to say something else, or maybe lean in to peck Castiel’s cheek. And as much as Castiel had dreamed of that exact action, he could not handle any more affection from Dean at the moment. He wasn’t at risk of fainting, but he was at risk of silently imploding. Castiel walked away, towards the open bar, before that could happen.

Leaning against the marble counter, Castiel let out a heavy breath. He considered ordering a drink, but his head was muddled enough. He didn’t need the added help of alcohol. So he ordered a water, and he gripped the glass like a lifeline after downing its contents. What was he _doing_? He was far too pathetic to keep this charade going. He scoffed at himself. He was freaking out over some innocent hand holding like a middle schooler, never mind that he had been known in college for his sexapades.

But it was _Dean_ that he was doing this with. Dean, who he’d had unrequited feelings for for the better part of the past five years. Dean, who was the reason his last two relationships didn't work. Dean, who was the reason he couldn’t find it in himself to look for anyone else right now. Dean. That made all the difference.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Castiel looked up, realizing that it was the bartender who had spoken to him. He raised an eyebrow, “Oh, so the therapist-bartender stereotype is real?”

She grinned, pushing her glasses further up her nose. Her dark skin seemed to glow in the natural light. “Nah, I’m just bored and nosy.”

Castiel glanced around, and sure enough, even though the wedding was far from small, no one else seemed to be at the bar right now.

“Besides,” she continued, “who wouldn’t use the chance of talking up an attractive guy?” She winked, her nose scrunching up as her lips spread wide.

Castiel noticed her tiny, golden septum ring before her words resonated in his head. He sputtered, unsure of how to respond.

The bartender laughed, the sound light and melodious. Castiel had a split second thought that if he had met her five years ago, he definitely would have taken her home.

“I’m just messing with you. You’re cute, but _he’s_ much more my type,” she gestured with a quick tilt of her chin.

Castiel turned to see who it was that had caught her eye, but the only person in his line of vision was Dean, smiling as he talked to Jody Mills. He turned back to the bartender.

“Who are you talking about? There’s only…” The realization hit him fast and left him feeling like a fool. “Wait, you mean _Dean_?”

She glanced back behind him, presumably looking at his friend. Interest shone in her eyes, and Castiel’s stomach lurched. “Handsome’s name is Dean? Hmm. It suits him. What else can you tell me about him?”

Castiel was shaking his head before he realized what he was doing, frowning. “Dean isn’t...He’s off limits.”

And from that, the bartender focused all her attention on Castiel, looking like the cat who had caught the canary. “Oh?” She teased. “And why is that?”

“Because. Because he’s not interested. He doesn’t...I just...Dean is,” Castiel hesitated, not wanting to lie outright but also really, _really_ not wanting there to be any chance that Dean could go home with her. It made him selfish, but he never claimed to be an angel. “Dean is...mine.” He finished lamely.

The bartender smirked. “You don’t sound too sure about that.”

If there was one thing Castiel was, it was a stubborn bastard and competitive as hell. Okay, two things. Either way, he knew a challenge when he heard one, and he wasn’t sure if this was just one of those primal guard-my-territory/property things, but for all intents and purposes, for tonight, Dean _was_ his. And he was going to prove it.

He gave a smile that was closer to a sneer and turned around, searching out his friend. He locked eyes with him and called out. “Dean! Come here for a second.”

He waited patiently as Dean walked over, his heart thumping a rhythm.

“You feeling any better, Cas?” Dean asked, his hand immediately reaching out towards his forehead.

The pressure grounded Castiel, and he took a discreet breath. He could do this. It may as well be his one chance to be with Dean. He was no actor, but showing affection and love towards Dean came natural to him. In fact, the difference would be that, for the first time ever, he wouldn’t have to repress his feelings. “I’m fine, baby, thanks for asking.”

His voice came out a bit rougher than he intended, and he could see the confusion swimming in Dean’s eyes. Castiel held his gaze, pleading silently with him to go along with it. Before Dean could fully react or give anything away, Castiel wound an arm around his waist ( _oh how he had wanted to do this for years_ ) feeling Dean’s warm skin through his shirt and bringing him closer. He turned their bodies back towards the bartender, who was looking at them with a scrutinizing gaze. “Baby, I was just talking to…”

“Lydia,” the bartender filled in slowly, like she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It was Dean’s turn to talk. He needed to say something, or their sham would fall apart before it had even properly begun.

Dean stuck an arm out, smiling, “I’m Dean. Nice to meetcha.”

Lydia’s eyes were catlike, and Castiel could feel them digging into his soul. Maybe that was a bit dramatic, but it was true. “Likewise. Your boyfriend here was just telling me about how handsome you are.”

Castiel’s cheeks burned, and it took more effort than he’d like to admit not to squirm away from Dean’s curious stare. This was it, he was sure. Either Dean would want to stop the act now because it was too uncomfortable, or he’d see right through Castiel and realize that Castiel had been harboring feelings for an embarrassing amount of time.

Instead, to Castiel’s utter surprise, Dean laughed. It was a pleasant one; not as deep as he would laugh when they were hanging out and Castiel managed a witty comment or used his deadpan humor, but it also wasn’t the shallow one he used when talking to his boss or his homophobic aunt Abbigail. Even such a casual laugh from Dean was the equivalent of sunshine over his closed eyelids, making everything warm and slow and heady.

Because of how distracted he got waxing terrible poetic over his friend’s laugh, Castiel almost missed the entire content of Dean’s words. Luckily, he managed to catch the end half.

“...such a flirt from the first day, right, babe?” Dean looked over at him.

Castiel just nodded with a smile, hoping that it would be enough.

Leaning against the counter, Lydia pried, “So how long have you been together?”

“Not long,” Dean said.

At the exact same time, Castiel stated, “Three years.” Lydia raised an accusing eyebrow, and Castiel, dreading seeing the satisfaction on Lydia’s face when she picked them apart and realized Dean _was_ single, hurried to explain. “He means that even though it’s been three years, it doesn’t feel like it. What’s three years compared to a lifetime?”

Dean grinned, leaning further into his embrace, and Castiel swore he saw stars. “Aw, babe, you trying to stay with me for a lifetime?”

He knew Dean was just teasing, but he couldn’t miss this opportunity. Castiel gathered his courage, and said the one phrase he’d been unable to voice for the past five years, “Of course. I love you.”

It was instant. There was a flash of something on Dean’s face that Castiel couldn’t recognize and he worried that he’d taken things too far this time, but the emotion was gone within a second. Gone fast enough that Castiel doubted if he’d truly seen it in the first place.

Dean smiled in the same shy way that he had when Castiel complimented his shirt earlier that day. Castiel pondered how quickly things had changed in a matter of a couple hours. Before, Dean could hardly look him in the eye when Castiel called him handsome. And now, here was Dean, practically cuddling up to Castiel, a hair's breadth away from nuzzling into that spot of soft skin where neck became shoulder, and calling him ‘babe’. Maybe Castiel had died and gone to heaven. It honestly seemed more plausible than his reality.

Before Lydia could coo at them or question their fake relationship any further, a savior in the form of Charlie’s slightly tipsy uncle came, taking up space at the bar and demanding Lydia’s attention. Without her stunning yet scrutinizing eyes on him, Castiel felt like he could breathe a bit easier. He loosened his posture, leaning a little further into Dean in the process.

“Hey, everything okay?” Dean murmured to him as he smoothed out Castiel’s collar.

 _Everything is perfect. This is better than I could have ever dreamed. And that’s the problem_ , Castiel didn’t say.

Before he could answer, Kevin ran up to them and announced, “Ceremony’s starting. You guys were supposed to be in your seats like five minutes ago. Charlie’s dad is stress sweating, and I can’t find any fucking hankerchiefs. You have any?”

“Um, no,” Castiel answered dumbly, still processing Kevin’s frantic words.

“Okay, whatever. I’ll deal with it. Go sit the fuck down!” And he was off, now trying to sequester Charlie’s uncle who, after downing a couple shots in just as many seconds, was farther along the line of intoxication.

“Let’s sit,” Dean said, patting Castiel’s lower thigh. “Before the kid has a conniption.”

They took their seats next to each other, and, somehow, Dean’s hand fell back on to Castiel’s thigh. Dean didn’t move it, and Castiel spent all of Charlie’s beautiful wedding ceremony not paying a single lick of attention. Fuck.

⁂ 

It was only after the ceremony that Eileen cornered Castiel. It was cocktail hour, and drinks and food were flowing freely, loosening up the guests. Dean and Castiel both drank a few drinks, Dean sticking to his classic whiskies and beers while Castiel experimented with some of the fruitier choices. All this to say, even after sampling some of the bite-sized appetizers that waiters brought around on trays, Castiel was a bit tipsier than Dean.

So when Dean excused himself to the bathroom, it didn’t take Eileen long to pounce.

 _What’s going on between you and Dean?_ She signed, her fingers moving fast and yet managing to convey a sense of demand.

 _Nothing_ , Castiel signed back. Growing up with a Deaf younger sister had made Castiel fluent in ASL, a fact that sometimes annoyed Dean when he couldn’t pick up what the two of them were rapidly communicating.

 _Sam told me about the hand-holding_ , Eileen stated with a smirk.

Castiel waved her off. _You’re reading too much into things._

_I don’t think I am. Also, and I’m not sure, but I think I lipread you calling him baby a few times earlier._

Castiel groaned. She may not be able to hear, but absolutely nothing got past this woman. Pair that with Sam’s own observant concern, and the couple made a deadly duo. Before he could answer with an excuse that was sure to be lame, Dean returned, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s side.

“Hey, Eileen, whatcha harassing Cas about now? I know that mischievous look.”

Eileen smiled perfectly innocently, shaking her head. “Nah, just teasing him about how much he’s already drank.”

Dean turned to him, a worried line showing up on his brow that Castiel wanted to smooth away with his thumb immediately. He almost did, but then remembered Eileen’s presence. “Yeah, what’s up with that? You’re drinking more than normal…”

Castiel _was_ drinking more than normal. He was hoping that at the steady rate he was going, he’d be too drunk to dance after dinner. He could hardly stomach the thought of pressing so close to Dean and looking him in the eyes as they swayed together, much less deal with the impending reality. And Castiel knew that Dean would want to dance together. Otherwise, someone else might ask for his hand, and Dean had explicitly stated that he wasn’t interested in pursuing _anything_ with _anyone_ tonight. Despite Castiel not understanding it - there were many attractive single people at the wedding - he had agreed to this whole act. He would have to see it through for the sake of his friend.

“That’s like the fourth time you’ve asked about my health since we got here.” He didn’t want to seem ungrateful for Dean’s concern, but if Dean asked anymore, Castiel might just blurt the truth out.

“Yeah, well. I care about you,” Dean mumbled, in a voice that had no right to be so soft. Castiel could feel his insides melting.

Eileen cleared her throat in a pointed way, and Castiel drew his eyes away, feeling a faint blush resting atop his cheeks.

The three of them continued the conversation, with Dean tapping a random rhythm on Castiel’s hip. His arm was still around Castiel, and the other man never wanted it to stray.

By the time dinner had rolled around and finished, Castiel was nowhere near drunk enough to be considered incapable of dancing. He internally cursed his high tolerance that had built up from numerous college parties. If only he or Dean were lightweights.

Garth, one of Charlie’s longtime D&D buddies, _was_ a lightweight. The beautiful couple had their first dance, Charlie’s dress making her look like she was a fairy from a disney movie, floating around the dance floor. Once they finished and the applause had died down, Garth had grabbed his fiance to get up there and started shaking his ass embarrassingly, prompting everyone else to stand up and have a good time as well.

This, of course, included Dean and Castiel. Three songs in and Dean got a twinkle in his eyes which spelled trouble for Castiel. He squeezed Castiel’s hand and nodded towards the floor. Castiel had yet to be able to deny him anything.

So up they went, Dean keeping his hand firmly clasped in Castiel’s to the point where Castiel was sure he could feel his pulse racing a marathon. Luckily for Castiel’s sanity, the song wasn’t a slow one, and they managed to keep their distance, only bumping arms and shoulders every now and then. This didn’t stop Castiel from glaring a hole into the floor, desperately trying not to make eye contact with Dean. He feared that if Dean was looking straight at him, so close that Castiel could count each individual eyelash that perfectly framed his forest eyes, Castiel wouldn’t be able to keep it off his face how in love he was.

Unfortunate for him, Dean pressed the side of his finger to the bottom of Castiel’s chin, gently lifting his head until he could scan Castiel’s face. Dean licked his lips, and Castiel tried not to die. “Are you not having a good time?” The dance floor was loud and rambunctious, but it felt like the two of them were in a bubble that would be popped by more than a whisper.

“No, I am.” Dean’s eyes crinkled at the sides slightly in that way they did when Dean didn’t believe Castiel’s bullshit. “Was this too much? Did I ruin Charlie’s wedding for you?”

“No, Dean. You could never.” Castiel aimed to convince him.

The song changed to a slow one that he didn’t recognize. All the same, Castiel shifted closer to Dean, putting one hand on his hip and the other behind his neck. Maybe it was the alcohol controlling his actions or maybe he was just too tired of repressing to not let himself have what he wanted anymore. Dean’s cologne was a heady one, and Castiel just wanted to press into him and breathe until it was only Dean that filled all of his senses. He barely refrained, watching the other man for signs of discomfort.

Dean opened his mouth and then paused, looking like he was unsure or even _scared_ to say more.

“Dean, what is it?”

His whisper got even quieter, so much so that Castiel felt Dean’s breath hit his own lips more than he heard Dean’s words. “Did I ruin us?”

He sounded so worried, so terrified that by asking Castiel to play pretend for one evening he had ruined five years of friendship. And maybe he had.

Maybe he had, because now that Castiel knew how the hair on Dean’s nape felt underneath his fingers and how sweetly Dean squeezed his hand, Castiel wasn’t sure he could go back to never experiencing those things again. He craved more the more Dean gave.

It was as easy as falling, giving into his urges and feelings for Dean. It may have also been the most frightening thing Castiel had done in his life, but he couldn’t let Dean be the only one who was scared. He stepped that last foot forward, touching Dean’s forehead with his own and cradling his scruffy jaw with his hand. “Baby, I…”

“Cas?” Dean whispered, sounding so small that Castiel couldn’t take it anymore.

Castiel brushed his nose against Dean’s cheek, giving him the time to back away. Dean didn’t move. With a courage Castiel didn’t know he possessed, he softly kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth, his lips barely landing on Dean. It was enough for Dean to grip him tightly, his hands digging into Castiel’s hips hard enough that Castiel could hope they’d leave a mark. If this all went to hell and he’d never get Dean like this again, at least he’d have the marks on his skin to trace.

“I love you,” Castiel confessed, still too close to see Dean’s reaction and not wanting to either. “I’ve loved you for a while, but I was too much of a coward to say anything. I was scared I would lose you. Still am, actually. Terrified. You mean so much to me, Dean. I’d make you my whole world if you only said yes.”

Silence. Dean wasn’t pulling away, wasn’t yelling at him in disgust or punching him, but he also wasn’t letting out a single noise. Castiel almost felt like he couldn’t feel Dean breathing either, like he was holding in his breath.

Castiel dug further into Dean’s embrace, his face meeting the top of Dean’s magenta shirt. “Say something,” he pleaded.

“You’re a fucking dumbass, you know that?”

Castiel felt his heart shatter, a million pieces going every which way and getting trampled on by the dancers all around him. He was in too much shock to process this, but he knew he had to get out of there. He went to pull himself out of Dean’s arms, but Dean shook his head.

“I wasn’t finished. You’re a fucking dumbass, but you’re mine.”

 _You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine._ The words bounced off the walls in Castiel’s mind at a speed that was faster than any rocket could achieve. All he could say was, “Oh.”

And then.

And then Dean’s lips were on his and pressing harder and Castiel opened his mouth in surprise and Dean slipped his tongue in and he licked like he could taste Castiel’s love. And then Castiel’s mind was blissfully empty because he swore he was seeing stars with his eyes closed.

Eventually, someone coughed obviously, and Castiel surfaced from the haze that was Dean to see Sam with raised eyebrows but a small smile on his face.

Dean murmured in his ear, “Wanna get out of here so I can show you all the skills I picked up while pining for you?”

And Castiel’s heart seemed to skip a beat and he nudged Dean’s nose with his own in an eskimo kiss and he smiled more than said, “I would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my absolute favorite trope so I hope I did it justice with my little fic. let me know if you enjoyed this by giving kudos and shooting me a comment. go check out my tumblr @elizaeverafter (I'm sorry I don't know how to link it) if you're so inclined and send me an ask if you want more of my writing. have a wonderful day/night :)


End file.
